


They Met in the Middle

by danschester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death Outside of Castiel or Dean Winchester, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Noncanonverse, canonverse, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danschester/pseuds/danschester
Summary: This was a collection of small Destiel one shots I wrote a while ago and posted to Wattpad, but with the fandom gaining popularity again I figured I would rerelease them here. I do not currently plan on writing more, but you never know. Some of these are a little cringey seeing as I wrote them in 2016/2017, but maybe someday I will rewrite them. They are organized in what I think is best to worst
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 4





	1. Fifty Million Frenchmen Weren't Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flipped version of The French Mistake where Jensen and Jared are sent to the Supernatural world

Jensen looked up from his position on the floor. This looked like the set that he and Jared were just on except it was actually raining here, and there were no cameras or microphones. Well at least he was alone, wait scratch that, Jared was on the floor across the motel room. 

'Geez, how lucky am I? I get to be stuck with him for longer. Yay!' Jensen thought as he watched Jared sit up, not knowing that the same thought was running through his co-star's head.

"Jensen, where are we?" Jared asked in a sharp tone, clearly not wanting to talk to the shorter man, "It looks like the set we were just on..."

Jensen stood up and walked around the room, feeling the walls and sitting down on a bed. 

The motel room was pretty large for the Winchesters. There were three rooms which had equally hideous wallpaper and smelled of mold. Although there was one bed per room and a living space, complete with a kitchenette, disgusting couch, a small radio with a tape player, and TV from the early seventies. 

'At least the separate rooms will be nice if we spend the night.' Jensen thought.

"This stuff is real, not the fake props we use." Jensen responded in a flat tone.

Jared stood up took Ruby's knife out of his waist band, 'where Sam always keeps it 'Jensen mentally added, and ran it across his palm, making a shallow cut.

"Jensen,' Jared breathed, "I think we're here."

"That's impossible!" the other man snapped.

"We'll test it. Try and pray to Castiel, he always answers to Dean in the show." Jared provided, hoping that he really was Sam Winchester. Jared and Jensen had always gotten questions at conventions about what they would do if they were their characters, and it had always got Jared thinking.

"Alright I'll pray to him but just to show you how wrong you are." Jensen folded his hands and closed his eyes, well that's what he assumed you did when you prayed.

"Castiel. Um, it's Jensen. You might not know who I am, but I need some help. So get your celestial-ness down here. Please." Jensen opened his eyes as a being appeared in the room.

"I know who you are Jensen and Jared." Castiel remarked in his usual throaty voice. 

"What are we doing here Cas?" Jared inquired.

"It's part of Balthazar's plan. Sam and Dean are in your universe while you are in theirs." Castiel explained as he flicked his hand and sigils appeared on the walls, "My job is to keep you safe for the next night or two." Castiel turned to face the two men and waited for their reactions.

"Alright Cas," Jensen recovered from the news first, "we are going to need some food so if you want to angel-poof to g-" Jensen was cut off by the angel disappearing and reappearing again. 

"I have the essentials, and I remembered the pie." Castiel stated. 

"Okay then. I'm going to take these books in to my room and read some lore." Jared picked up some large tomes and disappeared into a bedroom. 

Jensen moved to put the groceries into the small refrigerator and was very aware of Castiel close behind him.

"Hey Mish-Cas, wanna help? Grab m-Dean's tapes out of Baby and put one into the radio." Jensen started humming as Castiel popped back into the kitchen with a tape in hand.

Cas put the tape on and Dean recognized it immediately.

"Blue Hawaii? Dean listens to Elvis?" Jensen shot a quizzical look at Castiel and started to put the groceries away.

"Anything that can be counted as classic rock, Dean listens to. Or as you humans say 'digs it.'" Jensen chuckled and then shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever heard a human say that, but whatever. So Cas, um how long is this gonna take?" Jensen muttered.

"Well I don't know Jensen. From how long it's taking you to put the lettuce away, I'd say about-"

"No, not that Cas. How long is it gonna take 'til we get back home?" Jensen looked away from the fridge and at Castiel's face, and his large blue eyes...

"Oh, I'm not sure Jensen. Balthazar never really told me the details of his plan." Cas acknowledged.

"Oh, okay Cas. Um, can the angels hear us in here?" Jensen hid his face back in the fridge, thankful that he had things to put away, and wondered if Castiel could hear his thoughts because all that as running through his mind was Cas Cas Cas Cas. 

I mean Jensen felt that he practically knew the guy, and sure, he and Misha had had a few questionable moments but he never felt this awkward around anyone besides his girlfriend Danneel when they first met...

Jensen reached to put the last thing into the fridge, but there was nothing there. 

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

"Is everything alright Dea-Jensen? You seem unnerved." Cas cocked his head to the side as usual. 

"No, no everything is fine. I just hit my hand weird and it hurt." Cas nodded slowly.

'He doesn't believe me. Damn it, I'm an actor. I'll convince him.' Jensen turned around and closed the fridge, being careful to shake his hand a little for effect and flashed Castiel a small smile.

Jensen walked over to the cupboards to put away the shelf foods, eager to organize them to take as much time as possible so he didn't have to stare into those big blue eyes. 

"So Cas. How are things up in heaven?" He turned around to Castiel so the angel knew the question was serious.

Cas shot him a quizzical look, and Jensen raised his eyebrows, prompting Castiel for answer.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this kinds of questions, the Winchesters usually don't care." The angel stated carefully while taking a seat at the kitchen's small table.

"Yeah, I've noticed that about them," Jensen said, burying himself in the cupboards again, "they don't seem to care much about how you're doing."

"You're right, they don't. But I do what I can. I feel as though I've been called to be their.... Well, their guardian angel." Cas paused, "And to answer your question, heaven is in utter chaos."

Castiel dragged his hand through his hair once, showing a small sign that he was not all angel anymore.

"I honestly just want it all to end. I want everything to end. But a war has to be fought and I am willing to sacrifice." Jensen stopped to think.

Did he just pull emotion out of Castiel? Because he knew from the plot that Cas slowly becomes more human, but he was so emotionless a little less than an hour ago. Jensen stopped moving cans of soup to take a deep breath. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Castiel. He met the angels icy blue eyes and could see hints of sorrow. He wondered whether he should keep talking to Cas, or tell him to leave. Jensen did not want to mess up any of the plot, but he did feel a strange humming inside him that called him towards the angel.

"What's it like? Why are you guys fighting at all? The writers never explained..."

Cas looked at Jensen, confused for a moment before going on. "Well you see after I... Kille-no, you do know. Jensen, you cannot lie to an angel."

Jensen's eyes widened and his face went red.

"Well, I just wanted to keep the conversation, you know, flowing." he stuttered out.

"Lying is not conversation flowing." Castiel said, emotionless once more.

"Seems to work out when the Winchesters lie to each other. Or when you and Dean won't admit your feelings." Jensen grumbled under his breath, fully knowing the angel could probably hear him.

"Sorry Cas." Jensen recovered, "How is your side of the war going?" Jensen looked down at the worn table as he mumbled out his question.

"Raphael is winning right now. As you know, it is utter chaos in heaven. We're trying our best, but there is no way right now that we can win." Cas let out a defeated sigh and dragged his hand through his unruly hair once again before moving his hand to straighten out his tie, "But all is well. We will defeat Raphael no matter how many angels it takes."

Jensen looked back up at the angel, amazed with the realization that no one had ever talked to Castiel like this and had gotten so many emotions out of him. He wondered why Sam and Dean never thought to speak to Castiel like a human. 

'They really just use him as a personal genie or something.' Jensen thought.

In the other room, Jared was engulfed in the Winchester's books of lore. He read things about monsters he knew the boy's had faced and some that they hadn't. The faint mumble of conversation could be heard from the next room as Jensen and Castiel talked about various things, but Jared couldn't care less. Sure he walked to talk to Castiel about angels and monsters and if they existed in his world, but he couldn't stand Jensen for another second if he went out there. So he stuck to the books. 

After going through two books and highlighting the important parts for the brothers, Jared heard a pause in the conversation happening in the kitchen. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he realized it was just after one in the morning. He set down the book on hexes he was reading and turned off the light before hearing chairs scraping on the floor and two sets of foot steps walking into the next bedroom. 

'Well if Dean wasn't ever going to, I'm glad Jensen is.' Jared thought before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Castiel was staring at the ceiling while Jensen's breath next to him was slow and even. He thought back through the conversation he and Jensen had shared and wondered why he never thought to sit down and talk with Dean. Dean and his bright green eyes like the grass in Castiel's favorite heaven. Dean with his soul that shined so brightly, Cas couldn't look directly at it when they first met in hell. Dean, who he had fought and fallen for, who he rebelled constantly for. 

The hours passed at a grueling pace for Castiel. He watched over Jensen as he slept, like he had done for Dean a few times, wondering what the human emotion was that he felt for Dean, like brothers but more. 

Finally, Castiel decided to make Jensen and Jared some breakfast for when they got up. After many tries, he successfully made four eggs and some bacon, just as Jared walked out of his room.

"Good morning Sam." Castiel said before realizing his mistake.

"I'm sor-" Castiel started to apologize before Jared cut him off. 

"It's fine Cas." Jared stated before sitting down at the table to eat his breakfast.

It was about an hour before Jensen woke up to find Castiel and Jared deep into a conversation about their universe.

"Hey boys, what's on the agenda for today?" Jensen asked after sitting down at the table and taking a bite of egg.

"Well, we could just stay here, or drive somewhere. Whatever you guys want." Castiel suggested after cleaning off Jared's plate and the pans he used. 

"I wanna drive the real Baby." Jensen stated after clearing his plate.

"I have no preference." Jared offered.

So the boys spent the day driving around and chatting in Baby and seeing various road-side attractions before returning to the motel room. When they got back, Jensen and Cas sat on the couch to continue their debate about the best war strategies while Jared retired to his room to read more lore. 

"Cas," Jensen said, changing the subject in a low voice, "you should go after Dean when you've got the chance because I think it would be good for the both of you. He pines after you, ya know."

Castiel stared into Jensen's eyes with an unreadable expression before leaning in to place his lips upon the other man's and easing into a slow but sweet kiss. Jensen's eyes fluttered closed as he remembered an afternoon of bliss in his trailer with Misha. Maybe her should break up with Danneel for Misha..... To avoid moaning Misha's name into Castiel's mouth, Jensen pulled away breathless. 

"Cas, we can't." Jensen firmly stated as he turned away from the angel.

"Jensen, I apologize. Dean has never treated me as you have." The angel stood up and brushed off is trench-coat.

"Balthazer will crash through that window at eleven o' three sharp. Then you and Jared will be transported back to your home." Cas said, pointing behind him.

"Good to meet you." And Castiel disappeared.

Jensen sat in shocked silence for a moment then decided on his course of action.

________________________________________________________________

"Sammy. We're home! Real, moldy, termite-eaten home!" Dean announced excitedly as he flopped onto his bed.

"Dean? Someone was here." Sam hesitantly called from the other room.

The taller man walked into Dean's room with a few of his books in hand, one of them was opened to a page about Pishtacos, a peruvian monster.

"What are you talking about Sammy? The room was locked, and nothing was taken." Dean sat up and stared at his baby brother in confusion.

"There's some passages in these books that are highlighted. I don't even own a highlighter and neither does Bobby even though this was his book." Sam turned the book to face Dean, who could see lines of yellow over the small text.

"Whatever Sam, I'm sure it's nothing." Dean dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

"And there's food in the fridge, food besides beer." Sam insisted from the doorway.

"It was probably Cas then, now leave I'm going to sleep." 

Sam grumbled from the doorway but left after a moment. As Dean leaned back onto his pillow, he heard the crinkling of paper. He picked up the pillow and discovered a letter with his name on the top.

Dear Dean,  
It's Jensen. I know you won't believe this but while you and Sam were in my world, me and Jared were in yours. We left you some food and some pie but I think I should tell you something. You should talk to Castiel. Not ask him for stuff, but really talk to him. He's an interesting guy. Show him some love and treat him well. He doesn't have to help you and Sammy, but he does. Ask him about the war, ask him about his siblings, ask about God. Ask about sports for heaven's sake just talk to him. And it's alright to show him your feelings. I know the chemistry you guys have, and your feelings because I am you. Do it for me.  
Sincerely,  
Jensen Ackles

Dean finished reading and looked around the room. He walked to the kitchenette and grabbed two beers and the pie from the fridge. When he was back in his room with the door shut, he closed his eyes.

"I pray to Castiel to shake a wing and get down here...."


	2. A Never Ending Nightmare with a Slice of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: trauma, purgatory, nightmares, death in a dream

Dean could smell the stench of death and sweat, and was blanketed in the pressing heat and exhaustion. Sweat pooled into every available space, and he could feel the grime covering him head to toe whenever he moved. The vast expanse of purgatory was full of monochromatic trees and hills, and the suffocating web of threats closing around Dean faster then he could kill them off.

Under the grit of the sun-scorched desolated plane, the longing was what was killing him. Dean had spent months roaming with Benny to find his angel. 'Not MY angel' Dean reminded himself for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Just before he gave up hope for the day, he saw a black haired man with a tan trench coat. Dean assumed it was a vision again until Benny pointed the man out.

"Hey, isn't that...." Benny didn't finish his sentence before Dean rushed forward to the fallen angel's side.

"Cas!" Dean called out.

As the blue-eyed man turned, a monster appeared. The werewolf lunged at Cas's throat, and hit its target right as Dean woke up in a cold sweat, with his fiancé's name on his lips.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach to calm his breathing into his pillow. After a minute or two, Dean rolled back onto his side and reached out to Cas's side of the bed to pull his angel closer. As he grasped onto the cold sheets next to him, he wondered where Cas had gone, or if he had ever been there. 'Did I dream these past few months?' Dean wondered.

He pulled on a shirt and went to the kitchen of the house that he, Sam, and Cas had been squatting in. As he walked down the last step, he saw a black fluffy haired silhouette in bumblebee pajamas eating ice cream in the early morning light. Cas turned around at the sound of a creaking stair and he smiled at Dean, showing Dean that everything was alright.

"Hey babe." Cas said in his low gravely tone. 

Dean walked toward Castiel and kissed him passionately, early morning stubble brushing against one another.

"What's wrong bumblebee?" Cas asked, instantly knowing that Dean needed some comforting.

"Nightmare." Dean murmured against Castiel's jawline as he planted kisses all along the fallen angel's face and neck.

Cas hummed in understanding as they stood in silence for a moment. He let Dean catch up with the real world before trying to speak again.

"Better?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded his head before saying anything else.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He said with a small frown.

Cas embraced the taller man as Dean dipped his head down onto Castiel's shoulder.

"Thanks for being here Cas. You know I need you, and I couldn't do this without you."

They stood watching the sunrise and Dean got reoriented to the world and Castiel. And as the sun came up, Cas said one last thing to sooth Deans mind.

"Hey Dean," Dean hummed in acknowledgement while waiting for Cas to go on, "I love you too."


	3. Please Forget to Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: thunderstorms, fluff, merlin

A muffled clap of thunder rang through the bunker, the vibrations barely being heard through the cold concrete halls. The silenced waves of noise crashed into Dean's bedroom just as he clicked the play button on the next episode of Merlin. After being cooped up in the bunker for weeks, not being able to hunt due to lack of a case, Dean spent his time bingeing Netflix, exercising, and learning new recipes. Dean had learned that the best way to get through sleepless nights was to turn off your brain, switch on Netflix, and get lost in a land of myth and a time of magic.

A distant crack of noise was heard once more as the raging storm flooded nearby gutters and potholes, knocking down leaves and making flags dance. Clanging of swords and ripples of magic seemed amplified in the dead of night when all were asleep except Dean and the land of Camelot.

As his eyes started to finally glaze over and he had lost the plot of the episode in his dreamy mind, Dean was awoken by the soft tip-tapping of someone knocking on his door. His sleepy feet plodded to the door, sliding the creaky lock along the old and rusted track until it fell open, and saw Cas, who looked scared and soft around the edges.

They stared at each other, not coldly or lovingly or angrily, just...staring. They each expected the other man to speak first, not wanting to board the three-am-conversation train the who knows where. Stopping at feelings-station in thirty minutes, make sure you have your ticket!

Dean's creaky voice finally unraveled the blanket of silence between them. "Hey Cas."

"Hey Dean." The angel responded. The sandpaper growl of his voice broken apart by the knife of fear.

The silence was thrown on top of them again, stretching out for a minute before being cast aside.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need Cas?" Dean's voice was warming up again, the grit and sand was being washed away by the tide of use.

Castiel's voice didn't want to work. It was working against him tonight it seemed. He won the fight against his thoughts long enough to be able to form a sentence.

"Can I sleep with you?"

The gears working in the hunter's mind stopped for a hot second.

"What?" Or at least that's what Dean thought he said, when, in reality, he had just made a strangled gurgling noise that tumbled and fell into the space between them.

"Ever since I've become human, I can't sleep during storms," the blue-eyed man stated simply with a half-hearted shrug. "I figured you'd still be up so um can I stay in here with you? I-I mean just still the storm dies down..."

His gravelly voice was tamed by the rough waves of shyness, loneliness bleeding through the cracks in his concrete façade. As he neared the end if his explanation, his voice drifted off like a wave returning out to sea, a mere wisp the Castiel's usual intensity remained.

Dean hesitated, the world seemed to be slightly tilted, like he was looking out the window of a carnival ride.

"Of course."

Certainty crescendoed through Dean's veins along with a clap of anxiety, perfectly in tune with the tap-dance of electricity outside.

Castiel shuffled over to the unkempt bed in the middle of the room; the mattress was drowning in bedraggled blankets and the torment of late-night demons. The fallen angel's wings looked quite like this, and maybe that's why he felt so drawn to it. As he cloaked in the warmth and scent of Dean, the taller man came and perched on the side of the bed, only to slide into position next to Cas and pulled the head of black hair to rest on his shoulder, an arm loosely places around the angel's waist.

Dean's paternal instincts lurched into motion; the mechanics turning into position like spools of film on an old movie projector, playing soundless memories from his time spent raising Sammy. The lights came back up and the film clicked to a stop when he felt the steady rise and fall of Castiel's breath.

The tinny music swelled through the speakers in his laptop. Obviously, something important was happening. Dean couldn't seem to care. The only thing on his mind was the soft pink of Cas' lips, like the sky at dawn after being serenaded to sleep by the lullaby of cars on the highway and sticky skin against the interior of the Impala. Or the gross bubblegum lipgloss that girls in high school seemed to always wear when they kissed him, but Dean's mind always seemed to be in the men's locker room after football practice where he would suck off the star quarterback.

Cas's lips were parted and slightly chapped. They seemed perfect and soft, like the light of the full moon. Dean closed his eyes and took a calming breath, praying to whatever that Cas was asleep.

He exhaled a silent goodbye and placed his lips softly on Castiel's forehead.

"Dean?"

A molasses sigh tumbled out of Dean's mouth.

"Kiss me again."


	4. Snow Angels and Snow Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied character death, car crash, depression, angst

"Dean c'mon!" Cas squealed.

Dean was standing on the porch while Cas and Sam played in the snow. Sam held out his arms and fell face first into the snow, trying to copy Cas's movements to make a snow angel. 

"Cas, watch out for Sammy! He's only two!" Dean yelled at his best friend. 

"Dean, it you come play with us, you can do it yourself!"

Dean grumbled every name that his father had yelled at him as he stalked into the snow, promptly after throwing a snowball at Cas's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean c'mon." Cas pleaded.

Dean had fallen into an abyss of depression after the accident, and had barely done anything to keep himself alive since then. If Cas hadn't forced food and water into him, Dean would probably be dead. It was the first snow of the year, and Cas could hear the echoes of twenty years earlier. He had bundled Dean and himself up in jackets and tugged Dean outside, trying to get him to react to something. Cas made a poor excuse for a snowball and tossed it hopefully at Dean's feet. Dean bent down towards the lump of slush. He glanced up at Cas and growled at him, saying something for the first time in months.

"I wish it was you driving that night instead of Sammy." Dean turned on his heel, and walked back into the house.

Castiel was gone by morning.


	5. Their Secret Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU  
> TW: implied abuse

"Lisa, hold on baby."

Dean paused his make out session with the cheerleader, because he heard something barely audible above the shouts coming from the gym; but it was there. The sound was like a kitten's cry, and he knew immediately who it was.

"Go back to the game sweetheart, I'll be in in a sec." He crooned into Lisa's ear. 

She fixed her skirt, and walked away. Dean's eyes trailed after her, desperate to keep his worry at bay.

"Please be okay." Dean silently prayed as he went through the mental list of what could be wrong with his best friend.

He rebuttoned his flannel, and headed down the hall to their secret place. He turned the corner and saw his best friend curled in a ball under a table.

"Cas, buddy, what's wrong?"

Dean's first thought was that Cas had been bullied again. He was constantly attacked for his colorful tattoos and meek demeanor. Or, it could his father again... Dean used to lay in bed and hear the screams Mr. Novak thought were smothered by the cement walls.

"Cas? Say something bumblebee."

Dean used the pet name for the other boy because he knew it would invoke a reaction. Dean leaned over and wiped the tears off of Cas' cheek and looked up into his watery blue eyes.

"It- it's my dad." Cas stammered after a tense moment, "He's kicking me and Gabe out." Cas drew a shaky breath and waited for Dean to speak again.

They had been friends and neighbors since birth, but Cas had always wanted something more from the freckle-faced boy. (He just didn't know how to move down that road, with Dean being straight and all.)

"Why." Dean demanded.

Cas could see the anger flush rising to Dean's face and knew he had to be calmed down or he would explode. Cas scooted closer to Dean and ran his fingers through Dean's gelled mess of hair.

"Chill Dean, you already know why righteous Pastor Novak would do this." Dean had known for years about Cas, he was actually the one Cas first came out to.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Dean yelled. Cas took another minute to sooth Dean before he spoke again.

"It's something else too, Michael told my dad some new information last night."

Dean shot a puzzled look at Cas, and Cas's eyes quickly darted to his lap as a pink dusting grew across his face and he started picking at a stray string on his black jeans.

"Cas?" He didn't respond. "Cas, bumblebee. What did Michael say?" Cas blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" Dean barely got out his question before Cas was kissing him in a silent answer.

"This is why I'm not allowed to live next to you anymore...." Cas explained with a blush. Dean looked at Cas with calculating eyes before breaking out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cas felt ashamed about his sudden outburst of emotion, and could feel the touch of tears at the back of his throat.

"It's about damn time." Dean said as he pulled Cas in closer for another kiss.


	6. Breakfast for Two Honeybees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied sex, food

Dean rolled over to the fleeting heat of his husbands side of the bed. He sat up quickly; barely catching his breath before he smelled burnt toast. Relaxing a little and rolled out of bed, he couldn't be bothered to put on a shirt and shorts before he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dee." Castiel greeted his boxer-clad husband with a plate of grey eggs and burnt bacon. 

"I tried to make breakfast for you...because you always get up early and make pancakes for me." Cas shuffled his feet as a light blush creeped across his face.

Dean took the plate and roughly kissed Cas, and the fallen angel melted into the morning breath kiss.

"It's perfect." Dean muttered into Castiel's lips before sitting down at the table and digging into his breakfast. 

Dean gave Cas a tight-lipped smile as he forced the food down his throat. Cas sighed in relief, and crossed the kitchen, sitting down on Dean's lap. He rested his head on his husband's shoulder, and Dean twisted his body to start placing scruffy, haven't-shaved-yet, kisses down Cas's jawline. Cas turned his body so he was straddling Dean, and Dean lead the line of kisses towards Castiel's lips. Cas kissed his husband roughly, and started running his hands through Dean's early morning bed head hair. Cas licked at Dean's bottom lip and was granting entrance. Cas could feel his husbands hands running through his hair and pulling him closer as shivers of pleasure ran down Castiel's spine. Castiel could hear Dean give a little moan and he smiled, liking the sound. Cas pulled away regretfully . "Why do humans need to breathe? Damn" Cas gasped for air and could feel Dean's hot breath panting on his neck. 

"You're. Not. Appreciating. My. Breakfast." Cas got out between breaths.

"How can I? I've got a hot piece of ass sitting on my lap." Dean smirked. Cas laughed and kissed Dean lightly on the nose.

"Go brush your teeth then you can see more of this hot piece of ass." Cas said with a grin and climbed off Dean's lap reluctantly.

Dean walked to the bathroom to grab the lube and brush his teeth. Breakfast was completely forgotten.


End file.
